Traditions
by Natsu Naito
Summary: Yuffentine - Yuffie is one for traditions, specifically her Wutaiian traditions. Unfortunately, there are also many mishaps and mistakes that come into play when she actually tries to do something in an organized, planned manner. [Currently just 'Traditional Meal', though I may add more. If I do, it will be a collection of oneshots.]


**author's note**: Hellooo~ I've been fairly inactive, overwhelmed with school and simple laziness, but I really wanted to write some more Yuffentine. Once again, it's a one shot, but I am thinking of doing either a set of oneshots that make a single story, or even a multi-chapter story. (Tell me your thoughts?) And, I know that I've already done a New Year themed story, but it's the Chinese new years eve today and I figured I'd do something for it. Enjoy!

* * *

Traditional Meal

* * *

There were many things Yuffie was and wasn't, and unless one knew her entirely - inside out, personally counting the seams on her bones from the broken limbs of her youth, eased the muscles that were pulled too far in learning to wield her trusty weapons - then, more than likely, any assumption of what she was would be entirely wrong. Taking in the spunky, scantily clad female, most would believe that she had no values of tradition nor a set structure to follow. As wild as the fleeting wind, the young woman was never thought to plan nor arrange a single thing.

But she was Wutaiian, pure and without a single diluted drop of blood. More Wutaiian in heart than most of those people back home, so much so that she had fought for her country from a young age, learning the traditions to the very point of perfection and only allowing such from herself. Which is why, each year, no matter where she had found herself in at the time, she celebrated Wutai's new year to the best of her ability. Even if that location was none other than Shinra mansion (but after all this time, Yuffie could only count it as Vinnie's mansion - and, that way, the name didn't ruin her beloved country nor its holiday).

"...What are you hanging?" Said vampire-like man had chosen that moment to emerge from his room; he was cleaning something or another, as Yuffie had adamantly suggested he do, and had come up to catch sight of the foyer full of red and gold decorations. Brows furrowed in perplexion, he took in the written words with some bit of difficulty - his knowledge of the language had dropped throughout the years, though the ninja had been stubbornly attempting to get him to study up on it.

Flashing a grin, she finished hanging the fifth lantern and hopped from the chair she had been standing upon. "Doesn't it look great?" It was clear no answer was expected, for no sooner had she landed had she turned and went off to work on something else. Vincent stared after her before giving a cursory glance to the room, making a soft noise in the back of his throat before turning to return to his room and finish the unfortunately necessary cleaning.

That is, until the smell of smoke caught his nose and he turned rather abruptly, crimson optics narrowing on the kitchen. With long strides the tall man went to the cause of the disturbing scent, only to be shoved out of the way by the woman as she ran to check on her suddenly-remembered food.

He didn't need to look himself to know the outcome; her wail told it all, followed by a stream of words that were no doubt picked up from Cid.

"This is always the part I mess up!" Her disappointment weighed heavier than the smoke of the terribly burnt food (that likely would have tasted no better had it been retrieved sooner - a glance at the countertop showed a rather odd assortment of ingredients). With a few added choice words, the ninja stomped out of the room, distracting herself with further decorations rather than caring for the charred dinner.

She was submitting to another year of a perfect tradition without the traditional food, no doubt apologizing in her mind to all those she thought she had disappointed. Valentine could only watch as she left before turning his attention on the remains, brain working and ticking as he pondered the situation.

It wasn't until she was forcibly lifted and taken into the dining room that Yuffie noticed he hadn't gone back down and finished cleaning. Instead, laid out before her was all the possible foods of the new year, beautifully plated and waiting for them to eat. Stormy eyes moved to him, filled with a clear disbelief, and he answered with only a barely visible upturn of his lips.

"Happy New Year, Yuffie."


End file.
